I hate myself
by Sparkle161
Summary: Divorced parents, no friends can life get any worse for Laura? This is a story I made up.
1. I hate Myself

It was 6:15 on Monday morning.I, Laura Conning was not in the mood for going to school like any other day.  
I thought about ditching all the boring classes but for some reason changed my mind about it. I was hoping  
it wasnt the lexure that my mom gave me the other day about getting better grades.  
The heard hit of my mother's wriste knocked twice on my door. "Laura, your still in bed!" Joanna   
Connings nagged at me daughter. "Remember, Monday morning, basketball?"  
"Mmmm hmmmm." I never said yes or no when my mom asked my questions like "remember its basketball or   
did you brush your teeth?" It would always be mmmmmm hmmmm, uh hh, or some other mumble.  
"Its been canceled." I yawned showing my perfectly white teeth which went great with my green eyes and long  
brown hair, unlike my mom had blonde hear with shades of brown, though we shared the same eyes.  
"Not according to this." My mom held up a calender showing all the basketball practices I had for this season. "And don't  
give any excuses, that your ankle hurts." She folded her arms together." You better be awake in two minutes or   
else...or else ill think of a really bad punishment." My mother never new how to punish me because  
of the boring life she had.  
I mouthed off the words as her mother left.I did not have a good relationship with her mom. That   
was since my parents got divorced. I got so fed up with her that instead of 'mom' I started to call her by  
her name, Joanna. It made my mother mad but she never really tried to pay attention to it. My parents got divorced  
because my mom started seeing someone else named Bill Thomas. They got married two weeks ago and now he lives with me  
and my mom. I did not see my dad in 2 months, I tell everyone hes dead but its eaier to believe than  
he disappeard and never came back. Joanna claims hes in jail for robbery so I could be on her side about the  
divorce. I got out of bed not fixing it up and randomly picked out clothes that I was going to wear for school.   
I put on my one and only blue jeans that were torn on both of the knee parts and I put on a beige and white striped t-shirt.  
"Laura!' My mother yelled. "Time for breakfast."  
Laura lazily walked to the kitched where Bill was already sitting, his double neck wabled as he looked up, you could  
almost see the yellow in his bald head that he would shine. "Laura, my spouce! How was your sleep!"  
My spouce? MY SPOUCE? Just because im living with some big, doubled necked, bald headed man doesnt make   
him my spouce. Mom gave me a look, the look that meant dont-say-a-word-or-else...I understood. "Good." I answered.  
"Good, is that all you can give is good!" Bill jumped up like it was his birthday. "Come on I set room  
tempature right for once in this house, haha, gosh, kill myself!" Bill laughed at his own stupid joke.  
"Sweety, would you like some cereal, if not I can make you some toast?" My mom always tried to sweeten her voice  
while talking to me in fron of Bill. She treated me like some kind of an angel or maybe even God. I hated how she is trying  
to get attention from Bill to show off "the perfect mother she is."  
  
7:00 me and mom left for basketball practice. We sat in the car not saying a word to each other for what seemed like  
an hour. "Why do you always have to be that way?" I asked.  
"What way, what are you talking about?" She switched her voice tone from sweet to mad type.  
"You know what I'm talking about, the way you are to me when Bill is around."  
"What are you talking about, i am like I always am when Bill is around."  
I rolled my eyes hoping she did not see me. "And the voice."  
"What voice?"  
We got to the school, she reached over and opened the door for me so I would get out faster, she probably got sick  
of my questions. She always found lame excuses to things that she could not find the answere to or if she was wronge about something.  
I got out of the car and walked towards Elwood Freshmen High School not looking back to show any signal of good bye. God I hate  
her, how could she? How could she trade a great guy like dad for someone like Bill Thomas. Dad always made suprises and always  
admitted when he was wronge and when he was right. He had a good personality for a 42 year old and Bill he...he does not have  
any personality at all. I finally got to there door and went inside some girls from basketball already arrived and gave me one  
of those looks like-you-should-not-be-wearing that.  
  
7:45 when basketball was over. I had a lousy practice not for the first time. I got hit on purpose twice in the head which  
ached like heck. Nobody passed the ball to me, what was the point anyway? Its not like I could make a basket or even dribble without  
the ball bouncing off my feet. I was as unanthletic as could be, I signed up for basketball so I would have better things to do with   
my time instead of watch mom and Bill crack dumb jokes at each other.  
I was walking to my locker, and there he was. Quarter back of the football team, six pack, hottie, perfect teeth and sparkling  
blue eyes and perfectly cut dark brown hair, yes it was Kyle Glenne. He passed me, right next to me! unfortunatly stepped on my foot.  
"Owwwwwwwww!" I yelled in pain first the basket ball now some hotties foot. I stumpbled back because of the pain and tripped over a chair and fell over  
onto someones clay project and it splat all over, most on my butt.  
"You freak!" The owner of the project looked really ticked off, I spent all night working on this!"  
"Sorry it was..." I didnt have time to finish my sentence because I could here a buncha people giggling at my clay coted butt.  
I turned around everyone was laughing including Kyle, even the owner of the project started to laugh. I got mad and left. Some guy kyle  
I hate liking someone that did not show any source of respect towards me. 


	2. i hate myself

School was over, finally! I could get a breake from everybody. The clay butt was not the worst  
that happened to me, earlier this year some freak pulled my pants down, darn ill never forgive her.  
I could not stop thinking about Kyle he so...so cute and... oh I that sucks that he laughed, i hate it, I just  
cant stop...there was that same double knock on the door, obviously was my mom.  
She came in before I got to answere. "we gotta talk." SHe looked real mad.  
Oh no this was one of those Be nice to Bill things. I just wanted to jump out the window or do   
something to get away from her! "Bout what?"  
"About this." She held up my report card in her hands and did her routine read out loud.  
English...C- , Algebra...D+, Science...D, Are you listening!" My mom yelled at me." Hello did you know  
that you have an 'F' in social studies!" She snapped.  
"Joanne..." She intrupted me.  
"Not to mention you have a c- in physical education! Now tell me how the heck can you get a C-  
In a class like physical education, and don't tell me that you ve been skipping again because we talked  
about that along time ago."  
It was true I was skipping, whats the point of doing things your no good at? "I dont no maybe Mr.  
O' Conner does not like me." I tried to think of a good excuse which turned out to be a really bad one.  
"And how do you expect to get into colledge with these grades?"  
"I Don't" I started yelling too.  
"What?" My mom was not in a good mood to here that. "What do you plan to do for the rest of your life,  
stand in front of a cash register counting apples?"  
"Isn't that what Bill does?"   
Mom did not respond instead she dropped my report card on the floor (Or she tried, it more of flew on  
the floor) and left slamming the door so hard that I would not be suprised if it would not be broken by now.  
I just laughed. Ding dong, the doorbell wrange. "Joanne!" It was Bill,I could tell by his voice and his  
perky attitude. "Hows my Cookie!"   
Cookie? Who does this guy think he is.  
"Great just great..." It sounded like my mom was doing her fake cry. "I just got in a fight with Laura.  
"Oh, I know, I know." Bill tried to cheer my mom up." Its okay poopsie- pie! Billies gotta a little suprise  
for you!"  
Poopsie-pie, cookie, what next? I tried not to laugh at such a dumb thing.  
"Wow!" I heard my mom scream in joy I wonder what it is...Just than Bill came in.  
"HEY!" I hate it when he scares me like that."So hows my little spoucy, woucy, shoucy, houcy?"  
I gave him a wierd look but he ignored it.  
"You no your mom is really upset."  
"Good."  
"Excuse me?" Bill was suprised by my attitude. "But your mother is a great person young lady!"  
"Oh really for what? I snapped. "For getting rid of dad and telling everyone he is in jail or for being  
a totally differnet person around you and dont you call me young lady, your not my father! I was really mad at  
Bill. "You 'll never even be close to my father, and IM NOT YOUR SPOUCE!" 


End file.
